Kiss Among The Waves: Rewritten
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Tucker, Sam, and Danny take a trip to the beach. While Tucker sleeps soundly, Danny and Sam sneak out to the sea, and talk among the waves...which leads to a night they both shall always remember.


_If you notice, I have a story called Kiss Among the Waves already, difference is that story was written by a thirteen-year-old me and this was written by the twenty-year-old me. Amazing how different I see things happening now in this story. One, I made them older, two, it's told in a canon story line so they're already together, and three…it's not just about kissing…Oh my god, this isn't even the same story anymore…I just wanted to rewrite and it turned into a lemon! Haha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Among the Waves<strong>

Danny and Tucker had counted themselves lucky this summer. Thanks to Sam the three of them had managed to drive down to her family's beach house to spend a few weeks among the ocean waves. The two boys could have kissed her feet in gratitude but Sam truly didn't mind. In her head it was less time with her parents, more time with her best friend and her boyfriend.

So for the first time in what felt like a very long time they all let go, having a lot more fun than any of them were used to. Battling ghosts took a lot out of them; it was nice to have a break, even if it was only for a moment. Danny was pleased nothing supernatural of the sort happened on his vacation, to spoil his time with his friends.

Yet on the very last night of their stay, something magical, not preternatural happened for him.

"Danny, man, I'm tired as hell," Tucker groaned, pulling off his t-shirt, he crawled into his bed on his side of the room. Snuggling into the soft sheets he threw the blanket over his head and pretended he was already asleep, trying to block the sound of Danny's laughter at him.

"Well then goodnight, Tuck," Danny let out one last chuckle before he switched off the lamp, showering the room in its own blanket of darkness. He turned a bit and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the frozen ceiling fan. Sitting up a bit despite himself he stared at the wall farthest from him, knowing exactly who was on the other side. He felt a twinge in his heart knowing that Sam was there, sleeping alone in her big bed. He felt his eyes widen with the thought as he shook his head, trying to shake away the idea, trying to shrug it off.

Danny leaned up on his arm and moved the alarm clock to face him. The time read 1:30 and already he could hear the steady, even breathing of Tucker in the bed next to him. It never took his friend long to find sleep, while it seemed tonight Danny was going to toss and turn, the question was, why?

The more logical side of his brain knew that he should settle down and get to sleep, that they had a long drive in the morning. But the other side, the passionate side, the adventurous side, wanted to get up, to do something, although he was quite comfortable.

Trying one more time to sleep without success he threw his covers off his legs and made his way towards the glass door that led to the porch. He looked down at his boxers and wondered if should throw on a pair of pants. Shrugging, he opened the door, who would see him anyway?

The moon was only a sliver in the sky, setting most of the stars ablaze. They were so much brighter here than they were back in the city, back in Amity Park.

Hearing the door to the room next to his open he let himself disappear and moved towards the wall, watching her movements carefully. He wondered at first why he was hiding and finding the only answer was a lack there of.

He watched as she moved past him, stopping when she felt the chill of his presence near her. Glancing around for only a moment, she shook her head and moved down towards the beach. A sad smile was the only accessory to her bathing suit.

Phasing through the wall he wondered if she was going to swim so late at night. It was dangerous to swim when it was dark; maybe he should join her, if only to keep her safe. Looking around in the dark for his trunks he grabbed them and made a quick switch for one pair of shorts for the other.

As his hand reached for the door handle, he froze, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Did Sam want to be alone? But why did she look so sad? What was going on in that head of hers?

Unable to control himself he turned the handle and opened the door.

The minute the door closed behind him he started to run, the energy he was feeling before was being put to good use. He was excited to see her, like he knew something different, something – just something was going to happen tonight. And he was moments away from finding out what.

When he reached the shore he spotted Sam, lying down near the water's edge, letting the motion of the waves lap at her legs. Something fiery spiraled in his stomach and shot down below his waist, a feeling he was most familiar with when it came to her, when it came to his Sam.

He kept his footsteps soft as he approached her, kneeling down to look at her face slightly brightened by the dim light. She looked as if she was sleeping but Danny knew better. Moving his hand toward her, he brushed her bangs off to the side

"Hey, Sam," he nearly whispered, finding himself to be gentle in her presence though his body was aching for more.

"Danny?" her eyes opened as she looked up at him, "what are you doing out here?" She returned his small smile for one of her own. Though she looked content, Danny knew that something wasn't right with her, something was off.

"I can ask you the same thing," he let his hand fall to his side as his rear hit the sand, "can't I?" He smirked and watched as Sam sat up and brushed off the grit from her hair and back, as if she needed to make herself more presentable. And when she deemed herself clean she leaned back on her hands, trying to relax but finding it hard to do so.

"Well," she nodded, agreeing. It wasn't normal for her to go out on to the beach alone so late. "Did you follow me?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She felt herself edge closer, as if his answer was going to be some deep, dark secret. The tension between the two of them was so thick she could almost see it.

"Something told me," he began as he easily lifted himself from the ground and stood tall, "I had to come after you." He moved over towards the quiet waves and extended a hand towards her, catching the blush that tinted her cheeks. Taking his hand in her own he pulled her to her feet and she stumbled. While surprised to be falling into him, she wasn't when he caught her.

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling at a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. Danny looked her over and noticed, she was wearing her hair down. He felt that warmth from before race through his blood, not cooled at all by the water that completely surrounded him. But while his groin ached for her, his body was unexpectedly relaxed. Sam, on the other hand, felt nearly stiff in his arms.

"Why are you so tense, Miss Manson?" Danny wondered, his voice prodding and deeper than normal in his impersonation of a teacher. He laughed when Sam cracked a quick smile, but it faded as soon as it came. "Seriously Sam," he started, lifting her chin to look into her violet eyes, "why are you so nervous?" he frowned, "did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no Danny," she shook her head and tried to relax, leaning up to let her lips brush against his in a quick kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong," she let her eyes fall from his as the traveled down his body. The once lanky fourteen-year-old boy was long gone, replaced by this handsome man with a lean muscle build. His chest and abs were chiseled and solid and the drops of water that splashed about only made his skin seem to glisten. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was so lucky to have him, to be with him.

"Close your eyes," he told her in a whisper, pulling her even closer. He smiled at her and moved his hands to her back, trying to let her relax into him.

"Why?" she asked, confusion apparent in her voice. But nearly all intelligent thought disappeared when his hand ran over her back, shooting a pleasant sensation through her veins.

"Just because I said," he grinned and whispered again. If she wasn't going to listen he'd just use his hands to cover her eyes, but there was no need, for her lids fluttered shut with a nod of her head. Taking her hand he led her deeper into the water, the temperature getting colder the farther in they went, yet neither one of them cared, for they only had each other on their minds. Finally going in as far as he pleased, he lifted her up and let Sam's legs wrap around his waist as he held her to him, one hand on her back, the other over her thigh.

"Danny," she started with a laugh, a sound he found himself delighted to hear. "Why did I close my eyes if you were only going to take me in the water?" she asked and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looking down into his sapphire eyes warmly. She still felt off, knew she needed to tell him something, but he made it hard to stay nervous.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it sounded romantic or something." Smirking at her, he leaned up and kissed her chin, hinting that he wanted more. "You know, you're sexy," he mumbled but Sam caught every word, the sound of them beating hard in her heart. She didn't believe he'd ever call her that before.

"Thank…you," she tried to let out but her voice broke. Yet Danny caught it besides, letting his kisses trail down her chin to her neck then stopped near her collar bone. He wanted more, wanted to look at what was hidden beneath the purple swimming material.

"No problem," he grinned, looking back up at her and in that moment he finally knew what he wanted. There was no use denying that he was ready for more in this relationship, that he was ready to make Sam his and only his. His body ached at the sight of her, his passion rock solid with her touch.

"Sam," he started, letting her slip down from his waist, moving slightly back into shore so she could stand in the sand. He let his hands grip her shoulders as if they could help calm his blood. "I need to tell you something."

"Wait," she put a finger to his lips, "me first." She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out, as If they were stuck, lost in her throat. Why was she afraid to ask this? After all this time and she couldn't ask the man she was completely in love with a simple question?

Well, maybe it wasn't all that simple.

"Sam?" he let his forehead come to hers softly, a comfortable reminder that she could tell him anything and yet she shook her head at him, biting the inside of her cheek with frustration.

"Can you believe I'm afraid to ask?" she let out more to herself then to him. He gave her a questioning look but she shook her head again and waved her hands near her side, deciding she couldn't do, that she was going to give up.

"Ask me what?" he questioned again, taking her face in his hands, feeling her warm cheeks beneath his palm and fingers. "You can tell me anything," he smiled.

"Not this," she was sure. She tried to pull away half-heartedly but wanted to be near him, wanted to be this close to him. The feeling of his hands on her was exactly what she needed.

"Well," he let his hands fall from her face to encircle her waist, pulling her back into him again, the water rushing around them in the sudden movement. "Can I tell you something then?" She nodded her head yes and waited for his words.

He let his mouth come over hers in a rough kiss as he let out some of that fire he had spent most of this time trying to control. His hands roamed her backside and he felt as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into her. He pulled away for a short moment, not to catch his breath, but to speak.

"I love you," he told her huskily as he moved his lips to her ear and drifted down to kiss a spot on her neck, loving the sweet and salty taste of her skin, hoping to leave a mark. But still he wanted more.

"I know," she nodded weakly, her voice nearly gone; "I love you, too."

"Then," he pulled her away if only for a moment to look into her eyes, his blue into her purple. "Let me have you, Sam, I want you."

She was silent for a moment before she smiled, and nodded her head.

"That's exactly what I wanted too."

Without another word he easily gathered her in his arms and changed to his ghost form, lifting up from the waves to her empty bedroom that waited for them. Phasing through the roof, through the ceiling, his feet finally touched the soft carpet of her room and he turned back. He was ready for the next step.

They stood dripping wet, knowing only her one piece and his trunks were getting in their way. With a slightly shaky hand she reached for his and placed it on the strap of her suit, waiting for him to pull it down.

Before he had wanted to see what the purple fabric covered, and now was his chance. Letting his fingers wrap around each strap, he brought it down her arms and watched as the top of the suit fell below her breasts and stopped. But almost like she couldn't wait anymore, she grabbed the hem of his shorts, silently begging him to continue on. He listened and let the straps slide over her hands, the suit falling to her feet.

Feeling uneasy she was the only one naked, she pulled on to his shorts and drew down, letting the wet clothing hit the floor. And there they stood, bare in front of one another for the first time. His hands slid up her arms and to her back, as he pulled her into him, finding her lips with his own. All the blood in his body felt as if it were escalating downward, towards his arousal. He tried to be as gentle as he could as he lowered her down to the bed, his head growing fuzzier with each kiss.

Sam barely had a sense of where she was, what was happening. She knew his mouth was on hers, their tongues nearly dancing, and knowing that it was Danny's body her hands were roaming upon, feeling every contour and shape of his chest. Could feel his muscles ripple beneath her fingers as he lifted her farther up the bed, setting her head down on the pillow. But any other thought faded as fast as it came. There was no room for thought when she could feel him press into her. She might not have known where she was in her haze but she knew what was coming.

He pulled away and looked down at his love, her eyes half lidded, waiting for him to come back to her. He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer then she had to. Giving her the most secret of smiles his fingers lightly danced over her breasts, down her stomach, until they hovered over her entrance, as if waiting for permission. He was dying to be inside her, but if there was some way he could pleasure her before that, he had to try.

One finger reached inside her and at first she wasn't sure what had happened. She was greeted by a dull ache that somehow turned to half-hearted satisfaction. She wanted more, it seemed, and Danny was aimed to please. As one hand fingered her gently his mouth lowered to her breast, his tongue flicking the nipple, then biting gently, two sensations stormed through her to meet at her core. Everything and nothing hurt. She wondered how Danny knew how to please her like this, how he made her feel this good without even trying. Was this meant to be? Was the moment always supposed to happen just as…

The moment he inserted another finger all her thoughts melted away as an entirely new sound escaped her lips. Danny looked up at and smiled, loving that he had caused such a wonderful noise. Pulling his fingers away he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach before returning his lips to her mouth, kissing her fully.

"Are you ready?" he asked against her lips and without a word she nodded yes, her arms wrapping around him for support. She was scared, knew it was going to hurt, but she was going to do this with Danny, going to dive into this unknown place with the man she was desperately in love with.

Her eyes widened as she felt him begin his way inside her, his eyes focused on hers. That connection they always had together felt intensified over one thousand times. She felt like screaming and crying and felt lost and found. Was this the way it was supposed to feel? So conflicting, so painful, so perfect?

She tried not to focus on the pain, tried to keep her mind on the idea that this is what she had wanted all along, that now she was Danny's in the physical sense as well as the emotional. But the further in he went the harder it was to think on anything other than him and all the feelings he was giving her, the good and the bad.

Finally he had reached his end and in that same moment she found hers as well. For a brief moment the sting of him was washed away in a wave of euphoria, and when it all mixed together to become one, he kissed her.

When they had finished, he held her in his arms and closed his eyes. The energy he had felt before now replaced with a feeling of accomplishment, of love. It was a new feeling and one he knew would be repeated for a long, long while. With that thought, he held her closer and smiled as he heard her giggle at the act.

"What's so funny?" he wondered, feeling her turn and cuddle into his chest. He held her just a bit closer, he couldn't help himself.

"Nothing," she told him honestly, "just happy." And she really was.

"Me too," Danny agreed before he turned her on her back, on top of her again. "Think I can get you happier?" As Danny's lips once again were on Sam's, she couldn't help smiling against his kiss, couldn't help the fact they were simply just happy.

When Danny phased and stumbled through Sam's wall the following morning in his damp trunks, Tucker was already awake, waiting for him. His arms were crossed over his chest, a knowing look in his green eyes.

"Should I make a _Congrats on the Sex_ cake?" he wondered with a laugh and Danny simply rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you tell that joke to Sam and see what happens?" he sneered but he wasn't going to deny it. He was a man, after all, and he was proud that he and Sam had become one in every sense of the word.

"I'm too young to die," he retorted, his laughter refusing to cease. Danny shook his head and headed into the bathroom to change into his boxer shorts then moved into bed, covering his head with the sheet to block out the ever bright sun.

"Dude we gotta leave in a few hours," Tucker warned but Danny simply groaned.

"It was a long night Tuck," he was grinning in the private darkness of his blankets, "I need to dream on it," and it wasn't long before sleep took him, visions of Sam swimming in his head, kissing him in the ocean's waves. While once again, Sam and Danny seemed to be sharing a dream, because her head was filled with the very same thing.

_No one was surprised that they left late that morning…_


End file.
